


2. in the hands of the enemy

by winchestered_again



Series: whumptober [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deadlights (IT), First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Richie Tozier Gets Taken Instead of Beverly Marsh, vomiting mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: whumptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951981
Kudos: 39





	2. in the hands of the enemy

"No!"

Eddie can't tear his eyes off the sight.

His chest heaves, and he distantly hears Stan vomiting from horror. His breath comes out cold in the cistern as he stares.

He stares so long that Beverly is stepping forward, reaching for Richie's ankle, and he's still staring.

Days ago, he'd been missing, the poster fluttering on a pole. 

It was like the one they'd seen before in the Neibolt house that Richie had been terrified of seeing.

And now they had found him floating in the clown's lair with milky eyes, and shattered lenses dropped to the ground. His entire body was lax, and his skin was too pale for him to have only been missing a week. There was dried blood crusted over a long cut on his forehead, and Eddie couldn't be sure there weren't more injuries.

It takes too long to get him down, and lowering him does nothing for the state that he's in. As each second stretches, Eddie's hope thins.

He grabs Richie by the shoulders with wide eyes.

"Richie?"

There's no reaction.

"Richie, please." His voice is hardly above a whisper, but they can hear how scared he is for the boy. He crushes him against his chest, arms wrapped around the other's middle. He chants Richie's name under his breath for a while, eyes shut tight. A string of wake up's joined his name, as his voice grows hysterical.

Eddie pulls back, setting one of his hands on Richie's cheek, rubbing just under his eye. Then he's leaning in, pressing his lips to the other boy's and  _ holy shit, he's kissing a boy, he's kissing  _ Richie _ , and- _

It takes seconds before he feels lips slide against his own, and he pulls back with a gasp. Richie opens his eyes slowly, watching Eddie with his own shocked expression.

"Eddie?" his voice is scratchy from screaming, but Eddie is already pulling him back into a hug by the time his name is said.

"Please, never again."


End file.
